A medical image display apparatus typified by an ultrasonic wave, magnetic resonance imaging (MM), and X-ray computed tomography (CT) is an apparatus which provides invisible internal information of a living body in a form of a numerical value or an image, and is widely used. A contrast agent is mainly used for imaging of a blood vessel, microbubbles (fine bubbles) are used for contrast-enhanced US (CEUS), a gadolinium contrast agent is used for MR angiography (MRA), and an iodine contrast agent is used for CT angiography (CTA). A high resolution of an ultrasonic wave has been realized to draw a fine blood vessel of 0.1 mm order such as a tumorous blood vessel or an inflammatory blood vessel with the advance of the recent technology for high-speed transmission and reception and high-speed computation in a non-contrast blood vessel imaging technology based on correlation calculation. A tumorous blood vessel is abnormal in a distribution or a shape compared with normal tissue, and is an important observation target in tumor diagnosis. Therefore, in an image diagnosis apparatus, in addition to improvement of image quality through high resolution and high sensitivity of blood vessel drawing, technology development for evaluating functional property such as tissue property and states of blood flow dynamics is progressing.
On the other hand, regarding a treatment technology, minimally invasive treatment in which a hospitalization period is short and postoperative progress is also favorable has become widespread, and is also being expanded to adaptive diseases. There are many types of minimally invasive treatments, and, for example, there is laparoscopic surgery in which surgery is performed under an endoscope inserted into a hole of about 2 cm in a body surface part, or a thermal treatment technology of thermally necrosing an affected part. Various methods are proposed regarding the thermal treatment, and adaptive diseases are different from each other. For example, in radio frequency ablation (RFA), a needle with an electrode at the tip thereof punctures an affected part, and a region with a radius of about 10 mm is heated at about 70 degrees such that tissue is thermally necrosed. This is mainly applied to liver cancer, and an incision is smaller, and bleeding is less than in abdominal surgery, so that a physical damage of a patient is considerably small. Microwave ablation (MWA) using microwaves, Cryo which is cooling treatment, and high intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU) in which a heating region is formed by using high-intensity focused ultrasound such that tissue is solidified, are clinically used. Since an affected part cannot be directly observed in the minimally invasive treatment, it is necessary to recognize an affected part, a positional relationship of peripheral tissues, or a distribution of blood vessels or nerves in advance, and thus preoperative simulation is focused.
PTL 1 discloses preoperative simulation of a patient specific temperature distribution in organs, due to an ablation device. In this simulation, a blood vessel structure of a patient is extracted from a medical image, and heat transfer is estimated by taking into consideration a heat sink effect in a blood vessel. Temperature maps are generated to display the effects of ablation according to different ablation currents and ablation device positions, and a more appropriate position of the ablation device is determined on the basis thereof.